


The Sound of Your Voice

by Trufreak89



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Dialing, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a drunk Laura Hollis tries calling her ex, she gets Carmilla's answering machine instead. The other woman's interest is piqued by the rambling message. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she calls her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura Hollis stares intently at the shattered remnants of her cell phone, as though confused by how it has ended up in pieces on her kitchen floor – like it hadn't just been Laura herself who had thrown it across the room, smashing it off the refrigerator. Frowning, Laura reaches for the wine bottle that sits on the kitchen counter. It's half empty. That's a pretty pessimistic view, but Laura's proverbial glass is actually _completely_ empty right now. The twenty-four year old doesn't drink that often, but like every other part of her life, she commits herself full heartedly to it when she does. 

She knows she's going to have a lot of regrets in the morning. Regrets about polishing off most of a bottle of wine to herself over dinner with LaFontaine, and even more regrets about opening the bottle in her fridge when she got home. She'll probably feel bad about breaking her phone too, but she'd had good reason to throw it. She closes her eyes over as she sips at her topped up glass of wine, but the innocuous text from Danny seems to be burned across her eyelids.  
  
_'Hey... How r u? xx'_  
  
One month.

Thirty days.

That's how long it's been since Laura has spoken to her ex. It's seems like a lifetime, even in comparison to the four years they spent together; years that in the end, had obviously meant very little to Danny Lawrence. Red hot tears sting at her eyes, but Laura isn't about to let herself cry over the other girl again. She isn't sad anymore – She's pissed off. 

Picking up her wine glass, she marches over to her couch, almost falling face first in to it as she reaches for her land line. Through a drunken haze, she manages to recall Danny's number; though she might have guessed at the last couple of numbers. It's late, but she knows Danny is awake, seeing as she's only just text her. Laura's wine glass slips from her fingers as the call goes through. She grumbles to herself as she picks it up, knowing the red wine will stain the carpet. That's one more regret to add to the list in the morning.  
  
By the time she picks the cordless phone back up she hears the tone of an answering machine. “Seriously? Your machine? You text me at stupid o'clock in the morning, out of nowhere, and you don't even bother to answer? Clearly, you're not at home. Nice, Danny, real nice!” Laura lets out a heavy sigh, wishing she hadn't spilt all of her wine. “You're...you're an ass-hat! You can't just text me like that...like, how am I? You fucking cheated on me, with your best friend's wife! How do you _think_ I'm feeling, Danny? Did you honestly think a four word text was going to fix everything? I guess it got me to call you... so, it looks like you win. Again; like always.” She lets out a bitter laugh as she realises she's played right in to Danny's hands. “Just so you know, I broke my cell, and I'm changing my number. Don't try to contact me... It's over.”   
  
Hours later, almost at the crack of dawn, Carmilla Karnstein stumbles in to her apartment. She's exhausted from a long night at work, and kicks off her boots before heading straight for the refrigerator. She pops the cap off a beer and takes a long sip, almost finishing it by the time she reaches her couch. She drops down, ready to fall asleep right there and then. The blinking green light on her answering machine flashes monotonously in the dark, catching her attention. With a stretch, and some degree of flexibility, she manages to use her foot to play the waiting message.

Expecting it to be a call from her brother, she closes her eyes over, getting ready to fall in to a peaceful slumber. Then an unfamiliar voice fills the room, and Carmilla's ears perk up. _“Seriously? Your machine...”_ Carmilla plays the message twice, amused by the stranger's angry, slurred voice. She can only imagine what this 'Danny' guy had done to deserve the drunken phone call. It sounded like he'd cheated, which was so typically male. Not for the first time in her life, Carmilla is grateful she doesn't do relationships.

“ _...It's over.”_ The girl's voice cracks on those last two words. The anger and the bitterness subsides in to something that sounds a lot like grief. Before Carmilla can put too much thought in to it, she picks up her phone and dials *69 to retrieve the girl's number. It rings on the other end for a handful of times, before inevitably going to voicemail.  
  
“Hey...I just got your message on my machine. I'm guessing it wasn't intended for me, unless I've suddenly turned in to an ass-hat.” A wry smile graces Carmilla's lips. She has no idea why she's leaving a message, or why she even called back in the first place. “That Danny guy sounds like a grade A asshole. Do yourself a favour, Cupcake...don't call him when you're drunk.” 

 

* * *

  
  
“Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!” Laura groans in to her hands as the message on her machine finishes playing. It's the third time she's listened to it today. This last time was for LaFontaine's benefit though. They try their best to keep a straight face, but a snicker still gets out.  
“It's not that bad. Look on the bright side, at least this girl is a complete stranger.”  
“Gee, thanks, LaF.” Laura rolls her eyes at her old college room mate. “Do you think I should call back and apologise?”  
  
“No, Laura, I think one crazy phone call a week is sufficient.”  
“I think Laura _should_ call back.” Lola Perry pipes up as she walks in to the living room, carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee on it. Despite being a guest, Perry always insists on fixing drinks and making dinner whenever Laura invites her and LaFontaine over to her apartment; the floor don has never quite shaken off her previous role. “Explain the misunderstanding.”  
“Why? It's not like this girl has any clue who Laura is. She should just forget about the whole thing and stew in her own private embarrassment.”   
  
“Again, _thanks_.” Laura huffs. “I think Perry's right. I should call back and explain. I called that poor girl an _ass-hat..._ ”  
“She didn't exactly sound like she was crying about it.” LaF points out, swiping a cookie from the tray that Perry brought in. “Seriously, Laur, just forget about it. Forget about Danny, too. Tonight is about good food, good wine, and great friends.” They hold up their coffee mug for a toast, and refuse to lower it until Laura and Perry both join in.   
“Okay, but I'm not drinking that much. I still have a major hangover from last night!” 

Somehow, whenever Laura says she isn't going to drink much, LaF always seems to talk her in to shots. Laura's pretty sure they bring them with them, because she doesn't remember buying tequila. By midnight, Perry has called it a night and crashed out in the guest room. “How are you holding up?” LaFontaine knows Laura doesn't like talking about what happened with her and Danny, but when it's just the two of them, and her best friend is drunk, she can usually get Laura to open up.  
  
“I threw my cell phone against a wall and drunk dialled a random stranger last night after Danny tried to _casually_ text me – I think that all speaks for itself.” Laura mopes as she tops up her glass. “I still can't believe I forgot Danny's number, I mean, I know I was a little drunk and-”  
“Laur, it's been a month, you're allowed to forget your ex's number.” LaFontaine tries to tell Laura what they think she wants to hear, but misses the mark by a mile.  
  
The word ' _ex'_ is hard to swallow, especially when it's applied to Danny Lawrence. The last time Laura had an ex-anything she was in high school. Danny's been her whole world for the last four years; six, if you count the two years it took the two of them to get their act together. At twenty-five, Laura Hollis had been expecting her long-term relationship to turn in to marriage – not for it to fall apart completely.  
  
Danny's betrayal has left the younger woman feeling completely uprooted. Despite a successful career, and an apartment in the nicer part of town, Laura feels like her life has lost it's direction. It's not something she can really talk to LaF about; they and Perry have been together forever, so it's not like they'd understand what Laura is going through. “She really does want the two of you to start talking again, Laura.” That's the other reason she can't talk about all of this with her best friend, because LaFontaine is Danny's friend too.  
  
“I think I'm going to call it a night.” Laura doesn't bother to acknowledge what they've just said about Danny. Getting to her feet, she leans back down and wraps her arms around LaF, wishing them a good night – along with a warning not to puke up on her kitchen floor; _again._   
“'Night.” LaFontaine sighs, knowing not to push her. Laura might be all small and cute, but the girl can be a real firecracker at times.  
  
Laura closes her bedroom door behind her. She doesn't bother with the lock, she roomed with LaF for two years in college, with Perry spending almost every night with them, so she's used to her two friends walking in and out of her personal space as they please. Her eyes catch sight of the land-line phone that sits on her bedside table, right beside her retainer and a novel she's halfway through.  
  
She picks the phone up and starts dialling as she climbs in to bed. It's almost two in the morning, so she expects to get through to an answering machine. “Uh, hi. This is Laura Hollis. I'm the crazy lady who left you a voicemail last night...and again tonight.” Laura winces, wishing she didn't sound like such a huge dork. “I just wanted to call to apologise. I broke my cell phone when I threw it, and I tried to remember my ex's number, but I guess I dialled yours instead. I checked and there's, like, only one digit different, that's funny huh? Well, yeah... I'm sorry again for calling-”  
  
“How did you break your phone?” Laura jumps when the silence on the other end of the phone is broken as the woman picks up on her end. Laura realises she must have been standing by her machine, listening as she left her apology. Her cheeks instantly go a deep shade of red as she blushes; she'd been hoping to get away with just leaving a message.  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone is appealing, in that gruff, smokey kind of way. For all this woman has just picked up her phone to ask the question, she somehow comes off sounding bored, like she has no interest in whether Laura answers or not. It throws her for a second. “Uh, hi. I, um...I threw it against the wall.” Laura is all too aware that this makes her sound like a toddler having a temper tantrum. She's not sure why it bothers her that she might be coming across as infantile to some stranger on the phone. Maybe it has something to do with the other woman's voice; she sounds so cool and aloof. “My ex, Danny, she...she, uh-”  
“Cheated on you with her best friend's wife?” The voice on the phone answers for her when Laura starts to stumble.  
  
“Yeah...” She answers in a quiet voice. She's had just enough alcohol to loosen her tongue, but not enough to turn her in to a crying mess – that was last night.  
“Well that sucks.” There's a haughty sigh from the other end of the line. There's a pause as Laura hears the click of a lighter being flicked open, then, “So Danny isn't a guy, but she is an asshole. ”  
“It's not like I was the perfect girlfriend either.” Laura scoffs. Again, she has no idea why she's having this conversation with a stranger; she guesses she just needs to say all of this stuff out loud.  
  
“Did you fuck your best friend's wife?” The woman's voice drips with sarcasm. Laura scrunches her face up, thinking of Perry, who – despite only being a couple of years older – is like a mother to her.  
“No. I didn't.”  
“Well, there you go Cupcake. Danny is an ass, and you're not.”  
“I guess you're right.” Despite feeling like she has to defend her ex, Laura smiles at the stranger's comments. With LaFontaine and Perry trying to talk her in to extending the proverbial olive branch towards Danny, it's nice to be reminded that she isn't the one who has anything to apologise for. “My name is Laura, by the way... and sorry again for calling so late.”  
  
“No problem, Creampuff. I'm a night owl, this is practically lunch time for me anyway.” For a moment Laura wonders whether she's ever going to find out the other girl's name. After a brief pause, she finally gets it. “ Mine's Carmilla. So what it is it you do? Other than drunk calling your ex?” Her voice sounds a little less gruff as it takes on a teasing lilt.  
“I'm a journalist.” Laura answers honestly. At one time, it had filled her with pride to be able to tell people she worked for a national newspaper, but ever since she found out Danny cheated, she's struggled to take any interest in her work; or anything, really.  
“Journalist, huh?” Carmilla sounds impressed. “So is it true that journalists are just failed authors?”  
  
“Actually, I'm an author too – a successful one. My debut novel was on the New York Times best seller list.” Laura bites back straight away, showing some backbone. Carmilla's smirk widens as she kicks her boots off and puts her feet up on her coffee table. She'd barely walked through her front door when her phone had started ringing. Letting the machine answer it, she'd been intrigued when she'd heard Laura's voice again, apologising for doing the very same thing she'd done the night before.  
  
“Really? Anything I might know?” Having taken Philosophy as a major in college, while minoring in Literature, and running her own nightclub since graduating, Carmilla prides herself in being an eclectic reader.  
“That depends, have you heard of the _Detective D'Eathe_ novels?” Laura doesn't like to toot her own horn, but she is particularly proud of her literary achievements. Having been first published at the tender age of twenty, she's now on to writing her fourth book in a series – about a disgraced former cop, who turns private detective and finds herself thrown in to the murky world of the supernatural creatures that lurk in New York City.

“Novels? Hmm, I take back that failing author comment. I might have to give them a read.” Carmilla glances over at the stack of books that she has sitting on her coffee table, all waiting for her to pick them up and crack them open. She makes an executive decision to go out and buy Laura's first book, and move it to the top of the pile. “You know, this is an ingenious marketing strategy; call strangers up in the middle of the night and tell them you're a writer. You must have sold a lot of books this way?” She teases the other girl, enjoying the way her voice goes up a notch as she protests.  
  
“And what do you do, _Carmilla?_ ” Laura turns the tables on her and starts asking the questions. It's late, and she's had far too much tequila, but she feels like she's sobering up by the minute.  
“I work at bar.” Carmilla shrugs, mostly out of habit – it's not like the other girl can see her. She actually owns and runs her own nightclub, in one of the up and coming areas downtown, but she plays it down.   
“Hence why you're awake at such an ungodly hour?” Laura laughs softly. The sound is intoxicating and Carmilla finds herself wanting to hear it again.  
  
They carry on talking for a while, each getting to know a little more about the other; though Laura seems to be answering more questions than she is asking. Carmilla is a very private person, but she's curious about the other woman, so she answers a few of her questions, keeping her replies short and vague. Before either of them know it, it's four am. Carmilla is exhausted from being up all day and night, but she doesn't want to hang up just yet.  
  
They've moved on to benign questions, like 'where are you from', and Laura's answer surprises her when it turns out to be London, England. “Seriously, Cupcake? You must have been right at the end of the line when they were handing out accents, huh?” Her sarcasm earns her another laugh from down the other end of the phone.  
“I was born there, and so was my Mom; but my Dad's from Ontario. We moved back there when I was six.”  
“How come? Didn't your Mom want to stay over there?”

“...She died.” Laura is aware she's practically telling her whole life story to a virtual stranger, but it's just so easy to talk to Carmilla. There's an awkward pause. Laura expects to hear the words she's heard a million times before, some kind of variation of the words ' _I'm sorry.'_ Carmilla surprises her with, “Wow, that sucks. I suppose your dad did a decent job, seeing as your a journalist and a New York Times best-selling author.” It's different, and if Laura's being honest, it's quite refreshing not to have someone pitying her for once.   
  
“I guess he did an okay job.” Laura's smile is interrupted by a yawn. A glance at the clock by her bedside tells her just how late it is; or early, depending on how you look at it.”Wow, I didn't realise the time. I should probably let you get to bed, you must be exhausted.” Carmilla is actually wired, but she can hear Laura yawning on the other end. “It was nice talking with you, Carmilla.”  
  
“You too, Cupcake. I'll let you know what I think of your book when I get around to reading it. Would you prefer my review through Amazon, or your answering machine?” She jokes, teasing another giggle out of her.  
“I'll leave that up to you to decide. Goodnight.” Laura hangs up, finally putting her phone back down in the cradle. She rolls on to her side, pulling the blankets up to her chin, and tries to picture a face to go with the smokey voice she has just spent two hours listening to.  



	2. Chapter 2

 

“I think it might be flu or something, I'll probably be off the rest of the week...okay, thanks, bye.” Laura hangs up on her editor and finds Kirsch watching her with a grin. He's sitting outside of a coffee shop, a few blocks down from Laura's apartment. It's their regular haunt, and Laura is a creature of habit, so Kirsch was already sitting waiting with her usual order when she joins him at the table.   
  
He pushes his _Ray-Bans_ up on to the top of his head and laughs at his flustered friend. “Little Hottie, are you playing hookey?” The nickname is as old as their friendship. Laura laughs it off as she leans over to give him a crushing hug, knowing he doesn't mean anything by it. Kirsch is like a big brother to her; he has been since freshman year of college.   
“I think I have alcohol poisoning. It's all LaF's fault...plus, I'm actually thinking about quitting my job; or at least taking some time off.”   
  
Laura has been thinking about this for weeks now, but Kirsch is the first person she's mentioned it to. “I thought you loved working at the paper?”   
“I did! I mean, I do...I guess. I just think I need to take some time off to focus on my writing. My agent and my publisher are riding me about my next book, and I've got squat.”   
“Go for it.” Kirsch shrugs. He's one of the least judgmental people that she knows. If she were talking to Perry, or her dad, they'd be telling her to take more time to think things over; Perry would probably suggest making some kind of diagram or pie chart to weigh up the pros and cons of giving up her job to write full time.   
  
“So what's been happening with you?” Laura tries to steer the conversation away from herself. It's been a couple of weeks since they last met up, and that's mostly down to Danny. Kirsch can't look at Laura without thinking about Danny; without remembering his best friend's betrayal. He ducks his head and rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck.   
“I uh...I met up with SJ yesterday. We talked about maybe getting back together.” He admits in a quiet voice, his words almost being drowned out by the noise of the passing mid-morning traffic. At twenty-five, Brody Kirsch is over six foot tall, and built like a line-backer. He has one of those clean shaven baby faces that makes him look like an overgrown child. Sitting across from Laura, wringing his large hands together, he currently looks like a naughty schoolboy who's been pulled up in front of the principal.   
  
Laura swallows the lump in her throat before replying with a strained smile. “That's great.”  
“You're not mad?” He winces as he looks up from his hands. He'd expected her to yell, or at least to give him some kind of lecture. She just shrugs though.  
“She's your wife, Kirsch. I get why you'd want to give it another chance.” He visibly relaxes at that, the tension easing from his shoulders.   
“She swears it only happened one time, and I don't want to be one of those people who gets divorced before they've even been married a year.” He and SJ were married the previous summer – Laura and Danny had both been bridesmaids.

“Danny text me the other day.” She hadn't been going to bring it up, until Kirsch had mentioned seeing SJ.   
“Uh, yeah, I know. I was with her. We were having some beers the other night.” He has the good grace to look sheepish about his admission. “She was going to call when you didn't text her back, but I took her phone away.”   
“What were you even doing with her?” Laura doesn't try to hide her contempt. She can't believe what she's hearing. Out of everyone, she expected Kirsch to have her back.   
  
He shrugs his broad shoulders, unable to look Laura in the eye. “She's my Bro...I missed her.”   
“She fucked your wife!” Laura momentarily forgets where she is, attracting more than a few curious glances from the other patrons of the coffee shop.  
“Danny screwed up, she knows that, but she really is sorry about it. The guilt is eating her up, Laur.”  
“Good!” Laura snaps at him. Having Kirsch side with Danny feels like another monumental betrayal. “I can't believe you're just letting her get away with what she did!”   
“Laura, she was drunk! Things happen-”

“Once a Zeta, always a zeta.” Laura mutters bitterly with a shake of her head. She loves Kirsch dearly, she really does; but sometimes he can be nothing more than an overgrown frat-boy. Their coffee date doesn't last as long as usual. Laura finds herself at a loss for anything to talk about as Kirsch sulks in to his coffee cup. They part ways with a hug; that at least seems normal. Kirsch holds her tight, promising they'll meet up again soon.   
  


* * *

  
“Are you planning on doing _any_ work today, or just watching me do it all?” Carmilla barely glances up from the book in her hands as her brother drops a crate of beer on the bar beside her. She's sitting with her legs crossed underneath her, her nose practically pressed to the pages of the novel she's been reading all afternoon.   
“You're the manager, so _manage._ ” She shoots Will a sickly sweet smile, letting him struggle on with the inventory count by himself.   
  
“Seriously, Carmilla, could you put _Twilight_ down for ten seconds and help me with this?” William Karnstein is younger than his sister by a whole four minutes. The twins share the same proud, dark features and strong jawlines, but their personalities are poles apart. Where Carmilla is carefree, Will is driven and organised. That's why his sister hired him to manage her nightclub for her. “Since when do you read trashy vampire novels anyway?”   
  
Despite the questionable cover, displaying an alluring dark haired vampire feeding on a wide eyed blonde girl, Laura Hollis's debut novel is far from trash. Carmilla picked up a copy on her way in to the club, and she hasn't put it down since cracking open the front cover. Centred on a disgraced former NYC Detective, it's about her attempt to track down an elusive serial killer, who turns out to be some kind of hunter of the supernatural. Will is right, it isn't Carmilla's usual kind of read, but she's engrossed in it nonetheless. “Since the author drunk dialled me. Twice.”   
“Wow, talk about marketing.” Her brother quips, making her finally look up from the book long enough to roll her eyes at him.  
“She was trying to call her ex. We got talking, she sounded cute.”

“And is she?” His interest is piqued. Carmilla answers by flipping to the inside of the dust jacket, flashing him the author's picture at the back of the book. Will lets out an appreciative whistle. “If she's looking to get over her ex, you could always pass her my number.”   
“Sorry, baby brother, she plays for my team.” She laughs, taking a special kind of delight in the face that Will pulls when he finds out he doesn't stand a chance. He goes back to muttering about her being no help, and carries on lugging around boxes of premium, overpriced alcohol.   
  
The perks of owning her own business meant Carmilla could spend the rest of her afternoon propped up on the bar, finishing off Laura's novel. By the time the club opened, she only had a handful of pages left to go. “Hey, Will, you can manage tonight without me right?”   
“I don't know; I'm not sure how we'll cope without you and your surly expressions.”   
“Bite me.” Carmilla flips him off as she snatches her leather jacket from the back of her office chair. “I'm giving myself the night off.”   
  
She's curled up on her couch with a glass of wine when she finally reaches the last page of the book. She knows it's the end, but that doesn't stop her from turning over and looking for more. Carmilla's eyes land on the author's picture. Laura Hollis is smiling up at her. A pretty brunette – in her early twenties – Laura has a natural kind of beauty. She's wearing minimal make-up in the photo, with her long hair hanging loose at her shoulders. It's her eyes that pull Carmilla in; wide and bright, they're the colour of warm honey. Biting at her lip, she glances at the clock on the wall. It's not exactly late. She could call Laura back and let her know what she thought of the book – like she promised she would.   
  
Picking up her phone, she hits redial. Carmilla has an anxious wait to endure as the phone rings. Just when she thinks it might go to Laura's machine, the girl in question finally picks up. Her voice is thick with sleep as she yawns out, “Hello?”   
“Hey, Creampuff. It's Carmilla. I didn't wake you did I?” It's barely midnight on a Friday night, yet the other woman sounds like she just dragged herself out of bed to answer.   
“Oh... No... I wasn't asleep. Who goes to sleep this early?” Laura scoffs, sounding marginally more awake as she sits up in her bed. Carmilla smiles to herself as she listens to the writer flustering on the other end of the line. “...Hi.”   
“Hey. So, I finished reading your book. It was pretty good. There was just this one thing about page 347 that bugged me.”   
  
“Really? What was it?” Laura doesn't even this woman, not really, yet the thought of her not liking her work is mortifying.   
“It was the last page, Cutie. That cliffhanger was something, you sure know how to work a girl up and then leave her hanging...” If Laura had thought Carmilla's voice was husky on the message she'd left on her machine, then her current tone was down right sultry.   
“Uh...” Laura's mouth suddenly feels bone dry as she swallows the lump that's formed in the back of her throat. “You could always read the second book?”   
“I intend to. I just don't like the fact that I'll have to wait until morning to get it. I can be quite impatient, especially when I really want something.”   
  
“You could always download it? Haven't you ever heard of an e-book?” Laura laughs, feeling a little more at ease. She props herself up on one elbow, hoping she'll be on the phone long enough to need to be comfortable. Carmilla made a choking noise on the other end, miming throwing up.   
“Please don't tell me you buy in to all this electronic reader crap? What self respecting book lover would ever own one? There so...soulless.” This draws out another laugh from the writer; Carmilla thinks it might be her new favourite sound.   
“Seriously? You're one of those? There's nothing wrong with a little bit of technology.”   
  
“Hmm, maybe in _certain_ situations _._ ” Carmilla's suggestive tone leaves Laura's over-active imagination to its own devices. “But never with books. A good book is like a woman.”   
“O-Oh? W-why is that?” Laura's breath catches in her throat. She really isn't imagining the husky lilt to the other woman's voice.   
“They're both nice to hold.” Carmilla smirks. “I mean, who wants a piece of plastic in their hands when they can have something they can leave their mark on? When you're reading a book it's not just about words on a page, it's the whole experience. There's no better feeling than leafing through a well worn book, remembering where you were when you first read it by the turned up corners, the coffee stains and the smudges... and don't get me started on that musky old book smell.” 

“Wow...I think you just talked me in to throwing out my _Kindle_.” Laura's cheeks are flushed. There's a familiar ache between her legs, and she has the sudden urge to and go raid her bookshelf for the precious memories entombed within her many volumes. She hears Carmilla's chuckling softly in her ear and her eyes close over involuntarily. She imagines what it would be like to have that sultry laugh in her ear for real. It's hard to fantasize about a stranger though. She doesn't know the first thing about Carmilla; and Laura's too chicken to ask her what she looks like.   
  
As if reading her mind, Carmilla comes out with, “You know, your author's picture really doesn't do you justice...I might have googled you.” She admits, with another laugh that has Laura's toes curling. She isn't a stalker. She's just curious – At least that's what she told herself when she was trawling the internet for any scrap of information on the budding young author.   
“That hardly seems fair. You know all about me, and I don't even know your last name.”   
“Maybe I'd like to keep my air of mystery.”   
“Hmm, that's too bad. I guess if you don't want to talk anymore I should let you go. I was halfway through re-reading my second book, so I'll just get back to that.” It's a flat out lie, but Carmilla takes the bait.   
  
“Don't hang up!” Her cool, calm and collected act vanishes in the blink of an eye. Laura gets some satisfaction from her pleading, but she doesn't want to hang up the phone anymore than Carmilla wants her to. “You're reading your book, and I have to wait until the morning? That hardly seems fair.”   
“I could read the first few pages for you – just to get you past that cliffhanger – if you wanted me to?” Laura has no idea why she suggests it, but Carmilla takes her up on her offer; leaving Laura to scramble out of bed in search for her copy of her second book.   
  
She smiles when she finally lays her hands on it. The corners of her favourite parts are folded over, and there are literally dozens of sticky notes inside, marking bits that are important to tie in later in the series. “Okay, are you sitting comfortably?” Laura asks once she's back in her bed and settled under the covers.   
“Just a second, Cupcake. I'm going to change for bed.”  
“Okay...” Laura squeaks out, her imagination running wild again as she hears the sounds of clothes rustling and drawers opening. After a minute, Carmilla comes back on the line. She sounds ever so slightly out of breath.   
“Okay. I'm all yours.”   
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on this story has been amazing - I only really wrote this to try and get over some writers block I had for my longer Carmilla fics. I thought it would only be 3 chapters, but it's probably going to be 4. Thanks for reading!

“Someone's burning the midnight oil.” Carmilla grins as Laura picks up her phone on the first ring. She's barely been home from work five minutes, but calling the other girl to see if she's still awake has been part of her routine for the last two weeks. She kicks off her heels as she crashes down on to her couch.   
“I think I'm turning in to a night-owl.” Laura answers. They're past the awkward politeness of starting every conversation with a 'hello'.   
“Well its not like you have a job to get up for.” Carmilla's tone is light and teasing. She makes sure to get sly little digs in – about Laura taking time off from her job – at every opportunity she gets. She can almost picture the other girl rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone.   
“I'm still _gainfully employed._ I'm just taking a sabbatical to focus on my writing.”   
  
“Good. I'm getting impatient for my fix. When are you going to read me another chapter?” The night Laura had started to read her second book out loud to Carmilla, she had kept going long in to the morning, until neither of them could keep their eyes open for a minute more. Despite Carmilla buying her own copy of the book, she'd called Laura back the next night so she could finish reading it to her. The third book had followed, until finally, Carmilla had eagerly been waiting for each new chapter as Laura finished it off. Her first draft was almost done. It wouldn't be long before she could hand it in to her publisher. Taking a leave of absence from her job at the newspaper had been one of her better ideas; Laura can't remember the last time she managed to sit down and write so much in one go.   
  
“Sorry, Carm, I'm cutting you off.” The nickname rolls off her tongue with ease. “You're just going to have to go cold turkey.”   
“Hmm...” Carmilla seems to consider this for a second before announcing, “Or I could just turn in to one of those crazed fans who breaks in to an author's house just to read their manuscript and lick all of their spoons.”   
“Why would you lick my spoons?”  
  
“Why _wouldn't_ I?” Laura lets out a fit of giggles at the other woman's answer. She gives up all pretence of trying to write as she closes her laptop and lies back on her couch, propping her head up on one arm. “If I make all that effort of breaking in, then I might as well.”  
“You wouldn't have to break in. I'd invite you...after I'd hidden all of the spoons, of course.” They spend hours talking like this every night. Sometimes laughing over nothing; and sometimes discussing favoured books, films, or music, long in to the early hours of the morning.   
  
Laura is the first one to yawn, she usually is. “You want me to let you go to sleep, Creampuff?” Carmilla offers, already knowing what her answer will be.   
“No, no, I'm good.” She can barely keep her eyes open, but she doesn't want to hang up just yet; she never does.   
“Are you at least _in_ bed?” Carmilla asks, concerned that Laura will fall asleep on the couch and wake up with a stiff neck – Just like she did the other night.   
“Mhm, I'm going.” Laura promises, but doesn't make any effort to move.   
“It's bedtime, Cupcake. Get your ass moving.” 

“Five minutes...”   
  
The line goes quiet as the younger girl nods off. Carmilla calls out to her a couple more times before she pulls out her cellphone and punches in Laura's number. It rings a handful of times before it's answered. “Hello?” Laura sounds even more groggy than before, her voice thick with sleep.   
“Time for bed, Babe.”   
“Carm? Why did you call my cell? Weren't we already talking?” Carmilla bites back a smile as she hears the feedback from the other girl holding both phones. She can imagine Laura wearing a confused frown, her face scrunching up ever so slightly.   
“You fell asleep. You need to go to bed.”  
  
“Is that an offer?” Laura murmurs. She's grown more flirtatious over the passing weeks. Lately, thoughts of Danny, and the heartbreak she caused her, have steadily been replaced by the sound of Carmilla's husky voice, purring in her ear.   
“You can take me to bed with you, Creampuff.” Carmilla's soft laugh sounds out, bringing Laura around a bit more. “I'll stay on the phone until you're asleep.” Laura hangs up her land-line, choosing to stay on her cell phone instead. She's already dressed for bed, so she climbs straight under the covers. She fights her tiredness, trying to stay awake as long as possible. She holds on for close to an hour, but eventually she drifts off again. Carmilla keeps her word, and doesn't hang up until she's sure Laura is asleep. She stays on the line for a long time after the other girl grows silent. She tells herself that she's just making sure Laura is definitely sleeping; it has nothing whatsoever to do with her listening to the sound of her breathing.  
  


* * *

 

“Carmilla, did you tell Brandy she could have tonight off?” Will glares at his sister from the doorway of his office – Not that she notices. With her attention still fixed on the phone in her hands, she doesn't bother to glance up as she confirms she did. “Great, you told Duke he could take tonight off too, and Joe's called in sick, so we have no bar staff. I hope you didn't have plans tonight...Carmilla!” He snaps when he realises his twin hasn't heard a word he just said.   
“What?” It's her turn to glare at him as she finally puts her phone down.  
“You're working the bar tonight.”   
“Fine...Was there anything else?”   
  
Will shakes his head at her. He can't remember the last time he saw her like this. “Can you just hurry up and fuck this girl already?”  
“How about _you_ go fuck yourself, William? It's not like anyone else is going to do it.” She snarls defensively at her brother. As close as the twins are, they've grown up at each other's throats.   
  
“Ooo, Kitty's got the claws out.” He smirks as he crosses his arms and leans nonchalantly against the door frame. It's clear he isn't going anywhere any time soon, and Carmilla finally relents with a frustrated sigh.   
“Fine. I like her, okay? I don't just want to screw her and move on though.”   
“So why haven't you met her yet? You've been talking for weeks now. Make your move already!” He throws his hands up in exasperation as Carmilla's phone goes again, and she jumps to read her latest message. 

Though she'd never admit it to Will, Carmilla is terrified by the prospect of meeting Laura in person. The cute and successful author just seems so out of Carmilla's league. She hasn't had a _real_ relationship since before college – When her childhood friend, turned girlfriend, had broken her heart. Despite their playful flirting, and their endless conversations, she's worried Laura will laugh in her face when she asks; or not exactly in her face, but it would still be equally humiliating.   
  
Laura has been texting for the last hour, and Carmilla has been growing more and more frustrated with each text. She's desperate to hear Laura's voice again as she picks up her phone and brings up the other girl's number on speed dial. “H-hello?” She regrets calling the instant Laura picks up; her tone is flustered and she sounds like she's panting for breath. Carmilla's imagination begins to run away with her, conjuring images of Laura and her ex reuniting.   
  
“Hey, Cutie... Is this a bad time?”   
“Don't quit on me now, Little Hottie!” Carmilla frowns when she hears a man's voice calling out in the background as Laura tries to assure her it's fine.   
“No, no it's fine. I'm just at the gym with Kirsch.” She explains, quelling some of Carmilla's irrational fears. “I'm actually glad you called. Now I get a break from being hot, sweaty and out of breath.”   
  
“Just how I like a girl.” Carmilla muses, drawing a nervous giggle out of her. “I'm sure there are more fun ways to get like that than slogging it out at the gym.”   
“I'm sure you could.” Laura agrees, and Carmilla can practically hear the smile she's wearing. “Oh, hey, while you're on the phone maybe you could help us out? It's my friend LaF's birthday tomorrow and we're trying to find some place cool to go. I don't suppose you've got any suggestions?”   
  
“Seriously, Cupcake? That's like asking Dickens to recommend a good ghost story.” The nightclub owner points out that _she_ owns one of the hottest clubs in town; though maybe that was what Laura was hoping for all along. Carmilla finds herself speaking again without really thinking it through. “I'll put you on the guest list for tomorrow night. Just give the guy on the door your name.”   
“Really? Thanks, Carm, you're the best! Are...are you working tomorrow night?”  
  
After a pause, comes, “Uh, no. It's my day off actually.”   
“Oh. I don't suppose you'd maybe want to come meet us?” Laura chews at her lip as she sits atop a spin bike, ignoring the glaring looks Kirsch is sending her way as he tries to set a new land speed record on the stationary bike. It seems to take Carmilla an eternity to answer.   
“Sorry, I can't. I've got plans tomorrow night, and I really can't get out of them.” Across town, Carmilla is practically kicking herself for being such a coward and lying to her. It's too late to back track now though, even as she hears Laura's disappointed sigh.   
“Oh, okay then...it would have been nice to finally meet you.”   
  
“I've got to go, Cupcake. Speak soon.” She abruptly hangs up, leaving Laura hanging on the other end. She resists the urge to throw her phone in petty anger; she really can't afford to buy _two_ new handsets in as many months.   
“Everything okay?” Kirsch probes, finally letting his legs rest for a minute. He's barely broken a sweat, which seems really unfair given that Laura currently feels like she's melting in to a puddle on the floor; though maybe that has more to do with her embarrassment at Carmilla turning down her offer to meet.   
  
“Guest list, awesome!” Kirsch grins once Laura finishes telling him what just happened.   
“Kirsch, seriously? A girl I'm crazy about just blew me off, and that's all you can say?” Laura frowns at him. The big goof is usually a lot more supportive than that.   
“C'mon, Laur...What do you _know_ about this girl? You don't even know what she looks like!”   
  
“It doesn't matter what she looks like! She makes me smile, we can talk for hours, and we have so much in common! She just...she makes me feel _wanted..._ usually.” Laura sulks, unsure of why the other girl had acted so cold towards her on the phone. Kirsch rubs at the back of his neck as he looks down at the floor. It has nothing to do with any physical discomfort, it's a nervous habit of his. Laura almost knows what's coming when he finally looks back up at her.   
“Danny-”  
  
“Don't!” Laura shoots him down straight away. She doesn't want to hear it. “I get why you can forgive SJ, and to some extent Danny, but I don't know where you get off asking _me_ to forgive them! Danny and I are over, Kirsch! She screwed it up, not me! She almost trips as she climbs down off the spin bike and storms out, not caring that everybody within ear shot of them is staring at her.   
  
“Laura! Wait up!” Kirsch chases after her, stopping her just before she can reach the safety of the women's changing room. He envelopes her in a bear hug, towering over her by a good foot. It hurts too have him hugging her like that, it reminds her too much of hugging her ex. “I'm sorry, okay? I'm just so used to it being you and Danny, thinking of you with somebody else, it's just weird...”   
“How do you think I feel?” Laura huffs. “Danny was my first serious girlfriend! I loved her with _all_ of my heart! We were supposed to buy a house, and get married... and adopt a freaking dog! Danny ruined all of that. She made her choice, Kirsch. I'm not going to feel sorry about living my life and moving on...”   
  
“I'm sorry.” He repeats, and it's all Kirsch can think of to say. He hugs her extra tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “If you don't want Danny to come to LaF's party then I can talk to her-”  
“No.” Laura pulls away with a shake of her head. “I want LaF to enjoy their night. Danny can come, and we'll all play nice and have a great time...and I won't call Carmilla when I'm drunk and beg her to show up.” At least, Laura hopes she won't. She might send Carmilla a photo of herself in the dress she intends to wear, in hopes of getting her to change her plans after all – but she won't lower herself to begging. It's Carmilla's loss if she's too busy to make time for her.   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

“Maybe we should try somewhere else? That line looks pretty big.” Danny frowns at the line of people outside of the club that Laura has brought them to. _Silas_ seems like a popular place on a Friday night; the queue goes right around the block.   
“Don't worry about it.” Laura dismisses her ex-girlfriend's concerns as she strides right up to the front of the queue. Her confidence starts to waver as the bear like doorman stares her down. He makes Kirsch look short, which is definitely saying something. His beefy arms are covered in tattoos, and are crossed over his broad chest. “Uh...Hey, I think my friends and I might be on the guest list. Um, Carmilla said-”  
  
“Name?” The bouncer cuts her off, obviously used to hearing this line a dozen times a night. She gives him her name and he runs a finger down the list he has clipped to a board. Laura's heart begins to race as he reaches the end of the list and scans it a second time. She's aware of all her friends standing behind her, and she really hopes Carmilla has kept her word and put her name down on the guest list; the last thing she wants is to be humiliated in front of Danny and the others.   
  
“Laura Hollis...Laura...Oh, Creampuff?” The big man's stern expression gives way to a grin. He hands his clipboard over to the other guy who's working the door with him, and makes a sweeping gesture with his arm for Laura and the others to follow him inside. The place is packed.   
  
It's stiflingly hot and loud inside. Laura is glad she's wearing a summer dress, though her heels might have been a poor choice. She struggles to keep up with the doorman as he leads them across the length of the club and up a set of metal stairs. He greets a young man at the top and whispers something in his ear. Dressed in a tailored suit, and wearing the same headset as the doorman, he looks like someone important. “Laura! Welcome, welcome!” He shouts over the music to be heard and links his arm around hers. “I'm William-”  
  
“Carmilla's brother?” Laura's face lights up. It's easier to talk as he leads Laura and her group in through a doorway at the top of the stairs. It leads in to some kind of VIP area, with its own private bar and the music turned down to a level that means Laura can actually hear herself think over. “Is she here tonight?”   
  
“Unfortunately not. She said to apologise again for her though; and I'm here for anything you and your party needs.” He ushers the group of six over to a booth, where three bottles of champagne are already sitting waiting for them. “Compliments of the house.”   
“Oh, Will, this is too much. Really...”   
“Carmilla insisted.” He waves off her concern and promises to check in with them later. As the group gets settled, Laura and Danny somehow ending up sitting together, Will heads off to the office. Slipping through a door behind the bar, he ruffles a hand through his hair and shakes his head.   
  
“You're a fucking idiot, Carmilla.” He throws himself down on the plush leather sofa that sits against the far wall. He can feel the vibrations of the music outside coming through the wall, but the office is soundproofed. “She's _gorgeous,_ and she's _here,_ and you're _hiding?_ ”   
“Fuck off.” Carmilla growls at him, barely glancing up from her laptop. “I'd rather not have an audience the first time I meet her, okay?”

“Fine.” Will shrugs offhandedly. “The tall one, that's her ex, right?”   
Go fuck yourself, Will.” She flips him the bird. “They're not getting back together. The giant screwed around with the little dark haired one. Who also happens to be her best friend's wife.”   
“Wow, this shit is like a soap opera.” Her brother muses with another shake of his head. “Sooo... Laura, is she totally gay, or what?”   
“Put it this way, baby brother, to have a chance with her I'd have to cut your balls off first.” Carmilla snarks at him while wearing a sickly sweet smile, making it quite clear that Laura Hollis is strictly off limits.   
  
Outside, in the VIP lounge, Laura is trying her best to act like she's having a good time. She sips champagne and struggles not to look at her phone every other minute. The club is impressive, but Laura is more interested in its mysterious owner. It's crazy to think about, but she's probably spent more time talking to Carmilla these last few weeks than she has LaF, Kirsch and her dad all combined. Her eyes scan the crowded bar, looking for any sight of Will – He's not the Karnstein twin she'd most like to talk to, but right now he's her only option. He slipped through a door behind the bar ten minutes ago, and he still hasn't come out.   
  
“This place is impressive.” Laura tries not to roll her eyes as Danny comes back from the bar and sits down beside her. LaF and Kirsch have dragged their respective wives away to go dance, downstairs in the main part of the club, leaving the two girls alone. Laura isn't quite sure if it's deliberate or not, but she'd like to think that LaFontaine possesses more sense than to try and get them together again; especially given that Laura hasn't shut up about Carmilla in weeks. Danny slips back in to the booth, setting her beer down on the table. It's one of those German imports she loves so much. “I wouldn't have thought it was your kind of scene.”   
  
“And what does that mean?” Laura snaps. She knows she shouldn't bite so easily, but she hates it when Danny presumes to know every last thing about her. The older girl hides her smirk behind her beer as she shrugs.  
“You've always hated nightclubs...now you're friends with someone who owns one?”   
“ _Her_ name is Carmilla.” Laura decides to stick the knife in, just because she can. “We only met recently.”   
“Carmilla? She sounds like a stripper.” Danny snorts in to her beer. She goes for aloof, but it comes off as petty.   
  
“Yeah, _you_ would know.” Laura picks up her champagne flute and walks off to go and find the others. She hadn't been in the mood to dance before, but she suddenly finds herself wanting to get lost in a sea of people. She spends the next few hours dancing and drinking, sticking close to LaF and Perry; who don't let Danny get too close to her. It's LaFontaine's night, so Laura does her best to put her best friend's happiness first – but, as the night drags on, it becomes harder and harder for her to keep up appearances. Carmilla hasn't sent her one measly text all night and that doesn't help her mood any. She's barely seen anything of Will since he escorted them in to the club, and she's starting to think both of the Karnstein twins might be avoiding her.   
  
Laura lasts until some time around midnight. She's drunk too much free champagne – though she's sober enough to realise it's time to go home when dancing with her ex seems appealing. Danny offers to catch a cab back with her, but she insists she'll be fine on her own. Even so, Danny still walks her out and waits with her. It's cold outside. Laura shivers as the night air hits her. Danny shrugs off her blazer. She drapes it over Laura's shoulders, her hands lingering as she runs them down the length of the smaller girl's arms. “Danny-”  
  
Laura starts to warn her to stop, but it's too late. The gentle giant leans in for a kiss. It's as soft and tentative as the very first time they kissed – all those years ago now – but it doesn't feel right. Not anymore. Laura pulls back as quick as her alcohol soaked brain can process what is happening. She shakes her head, holding her arm out to stop Danny in her tracks as she tries to take a step forward again. “Stop, Danny...We were _great_ together _,_ we really were...but it's over. What we had, it's broken, and we can't fix it.”   
  
“I fucked up...” Danny bites at her lip as she looks up, unable or unwilling to look Laura straight in the eye.  
“I think we were broken before you...before what you did. I can't forgive you for that, not yet. We can maybe try and be friends again someday; but I need time first.”   
  
Danny nods at this. She knows that even just the potential branch of friendship that Laura is offering is more than she deserves. “Are you dating her? _Carmilla?_ ” She tries not to sound petulant, but she can't help the scathing way she says the mysterious woman's name. Laura's cab pulls up just as the question is posed to her.   
“Not yet.” She answers honestly, hoping that will change soon if she gets her way. “Goodnight, Danny.” She doesn't kiss her cheek or hug her before she climbs in to the back seat of the taxi, because she doesn't want to give her any kind of mixed signals.   
  
They're over.  
  
No second chances. 

 

Laura stares down at her cellphone, willing it to ring. She's been home for close to an hour, and she still hasn't heard from Carmilla. More than anything else in the world, she wants to hear Carmilla's voice. Her anxieties are getting the better of her though. She's worried about being the one to call first. Her fingers hover over the buttons, spending an eternity deliberating over whether to call or not. She chickens out at the last second, opting to send a text instead – maybe that won't seem so desperate. Just a simple ' _Hey. You've been quiet today xx'._ Except it's not so simple. She adds another kiss on the end, deletes it, and then adds two more...before eventually settling on just one.   
  
Laura's phone is barely out of her hand when it rings. She scrambles to pick it up, almost falling right off her bed. “Hello?”   
“You sound a little out of breath there cupcake. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Carmilla's voice is a soft purr as she stretches out on her couch. She left the club hours ago, afraid that if she stayed she would do something she'd regret. Will kindly informed her when Laura left the club, over an hour ago, with her ex; and that knowledge has left a bitter taste in her mouth.   
“What? No! Of course not...Trust me, it's been _forever_ since I've had anything to interrupt- Oh my god, why did I just tell you that?” Laura cringes, wishing she had just gone straight to sleep. “I'm drunk.” She answers her own question with a chuckle.   
  
“And alone...” Carmilla muses, relieved that Laura's ex didn't go home with her. “A beautiful girl like you, all alone on a Friday night, that's practically criminal.”   
“Well, I wouldn't be alone if _someone_ hadn't had a better offer.” Laura teases, the champagne loosening her tongue.   
“Believe me, Cupcake, there was no better offer.” Carmilla bites down on her lip, her eyes closing over as she pictures just how good Laura looked in a dress earlier – and how much better she would look out of it. “I didn't want to crash your friend's party. How was your night? I hope William took good care of you.”   
  
“Will was great, and your club is amazing. The night was practically perfect...but it would have been better with you there.” Laura admits. “...You were all I was thinking about all night anyway.”   
“That makes two of us, Cutie.” Carmilla lets out a sigh. “You're getting to be quite the distraction. We'll have to do something about that.”   
“What do you suggest?”   
“Dinner. Tomorrow night. I won't take no for an answer.”   
“Then I won't say no...”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, I should have said no! Why did I agree to this? My face is all puffy, I have bags under my eyes the size of trash cans, and I have _nothing_ to wear!” Laura throws her hands up in frustration as she paces her bedroom, wearing only her underwear. LaFontaine barely looks up from the book in their hands, while Perry is too busy rearranging Laura's sock drawer to pay her minor meltdown any attention.   
  
“Count to five, Laur.” LaF looks up and catches sight of the frantic expression on her best friend's face. “Okay, maybe try counting to ten...and putting some pants on.”   
“Do you think I should wear pants? I was thinking maybe a dress, or a skirt. That way I could wear heels and not look so short...” The contents of Laura's closet end up strewn across her bedroom as she tries on practically everything she owns, at least twice. She ties her hair up, then decides to put it back down; and then up again. Eventually, Laura settles on an elegant braid. Along with her tailored black pant suit, a cream silk blouse, and a touch of make-up, she looks the picture of sophistication.   
  
She's still wracked with nerves as she gives her reflection a once over in the full length mirror in her room. It's an excited kind of nervousness though, the type that felt like thousands of butterflies flapping their wings inside of her stomach – She would finally be meeting Carmilla in person in just a little under an hour. “Aww, Perr, our little girl's all grown up.” LaF teases as Laura slips on her heels, adding a good couple of inches to her tiny stature. “It seems like only yesterday she was sitting in her Batman pyjamas, eating Count Chocula cereal and watching morning cartoons.”   
  
“That _was_ yesterday, sweetie.” Perry points out. She busies herself checking Laura's jacket for lint. “All joking aside, it _has_ been some time since Laura last dated...”  
“Do we need to have _'The conversation'_ again?” LaFontaine does a scarilygood impression of Laura's dad. She rolls her eyes at both of them, shrugging off their teasing.   
“Guys, it's just dinner. It's not like we're going to, you know...” She trails off, a deep blush staining her cheeks. “It's not like I'm the type of person who throws myself at a girl on the first date.”   
“That's kind of a sweeping generalisation, coming from someone who has only ever dated three people. Not to mention, Danny's the only-”  
  
“Okay, can we please stop discussing my non-existent sex life? I'm nervous enough as it is.” Laura snaps at her best friend. She loves LaFontaine like family but, like any slightly older sibling, they can sometimes be a royal pain in the ass.   
“Just ignore LaFontaine, Laura. You don't have to do anything you don't want to! Remember, no means no!” Perry gives her a crushing hug and a winning smile. “But if you do, just remember, safety first-”  
“Aaaand I'm leaving!” Laura announces, throwing her hands up in the air and ushering her friends out of her room. As she's locking the door of her apartment behind them all, Laura's phone goes off in her purse. She fishes it out and grins at the message Carmilla has just sent.

 

_'Be seeing you soon, Cupcake.'_   
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

18:48...18:49

Time seems to be dragging as Laura stares up at the clock above the bar. She and Carmilla have arranged to meet at seven o'clock at  _Le Fanu._ It's the kind of restaurant that requires a reservation a week in advance, but Carmilla has somehow managed to get them a table last minute. Laura is early, as usual, so she's sat at the bar, willing the clock to strike the hour already. She can't help the flutter of excitement that hits her every time a woman walks in alone. She's starting to look like some sort of creeper.

Laura has no idea what Carmilla looks like, which isn't that fair. Laura's face is all over the inside of her books after all. The only advantage that she has is Will. With any luck, Carmilla shares her twin's strong dark features. She glances at her phone for the umpteenth time. The time on the screen shows the same as the clock on the wall. Laura is starting to think that time might actually be going backwards.

"Excuse me?" Laura's head snaps up to find a striking woman smiling down at her. She's a few inches taller than Laura, but some of that is due to her heels. Thick black hair hangs in loose curls, framing a jawline that is downright scandalous. Laura's eyes can't help themselves as they skim over the woman's body. The little black dress that she's wearing has revealing spaghetti straps. It also stops just above the knee, giving Laura ample to look at.

Any hope that this gorgeous stranger might be Carmilla vanishes when she speaks again. Her voice is crisp, and wrapped in a southern English accent. "I'm ever so sorry to bother you, but are you Laura Hollis?" She starts shuffling inside of her purse as soon as Laura confirms that she is. She isn't that surprised when the woman pulls out a copy of her first book. While she's no J.K Rowling, Laura gets her fair share of fans coming up to talk to her. Usually they ask for details of her new book, or for her autograph. "I'm such a huge fan of yours...I'm sure you hear that all the time though." The dark haired beauty sounds flustered. She pushes her bangs back out of her eyes and bites at her bottom lip. "Would you mind signing this for me? I hate to ask, but when I saw you alone over here... Well, I didn't think it would hurt to come over."

"Sure." Laura smiles up at the sheepish fan. No matter how many times people ask for her autograph it still feels like a novelty. She has maybe ten minutes until Carmilla shows up, so she can afford to make time for a reader. "Are you sure you want me to sign this? It's a first edition..." Laura marvels at the immaculate hardback copy of her first novel. Her own copy doesn't even look this pristine. Signing it would more than likely decrease its value. "I paid a pretty penny, but I've no intentions of parting with it." The woman explains as she takes the empty seat beside the author.

18:53...

Carmilla could show up any minute. Laura wants to be polite, but she also wants to get rid of the other woman before her date shows up. She digs in to her own purse, rooking around for a pen. It's a relief when she finally finds one. "Sorry, who should I make it out to?" Laura's head is down, with the tip of the fountain pen pressed against the book.

She's so focused on getting rid of the woman that she fails to notice her leaning in closer. Her lips are almost pressed against Laura's ear when she purrs out. "How about ' _your biggest fan',_ Cupcake?" The once clipped accent gives way to a familiar husky tone. Laura looks up again so fast that she almost headbutts her.  
"Carmilla?" She exclaims, throwing her arms around the other girl.  
"The one and only, Creampuff." Carmilla grins at her, and the sultry smirk is exactly how Laura pictured it would be.

She blushes as she pulls back. Carmilla looks stunning. Laura feels so plain in comparison. "I can't believe you tricked me like that! And how much did you pay for this book? It's in better condition than mine!" The initial awkwardness wears off right away, and Laura jumps straight in to conversation. It feels just as easy as when they're talking over the phone.  
  
"I have my means." Carmilla keeps her answer elusive. It had taken some time and effort to get her hands on a first edition of Laura's debut novel. A lot more than she would care to admit to Laura herself. The hostess catches her attention from the podium at the front of the restaurant. She's a good friend of her brother's. It's the only reason she got a table at the restaurant at such short notice. She offers her arm out to her date. "I think our table's ready. Shall we?"

The conversation flows like running water as they wait for their food. Carmilla is every bit as charming and sarcastic in real life as she is on the phone. Laura just tries her best not to babble like an idiot. She can't remember the last time she was on a first date. She knocks over her water glass and drops her knife before her nerves start to calm down. "Wound a little tight there, ain't ya, Cupcake? Carmilla teases, though it's pretty tame compared to usual. Laura blushes. She's always been a klutz. It just gets worse whenever she's nervous. Carmilla is someone who makes her  _very_ nervous.

The younger woman somehow makes it through dinner without embarrassing herself anymore. Time seems to fly by. Before Laura knows it, dinner is over and Carmilla is asking for the bill. She offers to pay, but Carmilla refuses outright to take anything from her. She catches sight of Laura's crestfallen expression as she's pulling on her jacket. "You know, I have an exquisite bottle of Prossecco back at my apartment. It's only a couple of blocks over." The offer is accompanied by a seductive smile, though Laura doesn't need much convincing.

"This is pretty impressive..." Laura comments as she runs her fingers along the spine of just one of many first editions that Carmilla owns. She has them lined up on a bookshelf in her apartment. It's a loft, which is all open-plan and minimalist. Somehow it's exactly what Laura expected. She sneaks a glance over at Carmilla, who is busy popping the cork on the promised wine. Carmilla is so much more than Laura ever expected. She's already had a million texts from LaF and Kirsch. Both of them are dying for her to send them a picture of her 'date'.

"Sure is..." Laura sneaks another glance her way, and catches Carmilla watching her. She doesn't attempt to hide the way she's looking at the other girl. Not even when she knows Laura has caught her. The younger girl blushes as she tucks her hair back behind her ear.  
"These are an immaculate condition. Especially for someone who likes to leave their mark on books. Some of these spines don't even look like they're cracked-"  
"For good reason." Laura jumps as Carmilla appears right behind her. Her voice is thick and sultry at her ear as she hands over her wine.

"All of those are first editions. I like things that are rare, or collectible." Carmilla replaces her signed copy of Laura's novel back in its rightful place. They don't seem to be in any particular order, as far as Laura can see. The writer is the kind of person who categorizes and alphabetizes her book collection. "All the real action happens in the bedroom." Laura snorts wine through her nose at the admission. Which only serves to draw out an amused chuckle from Carmilla.

"Excuse me?" Laura is pretty sure her cheeks are now the color of fire hydrants. Carmilla carries on giving her that seductive, soul searching, stare of hers, which doesn't help at all.  
"The books that I read – the ones I leave my mark on – I keep them on a bookcase in my room. Would you like to see?"  
"Your room?"

"My books." Carmilla laughs again. "Come on, Cupcake. I'll give you the guided tour." Slipping her hand in to Laura's, she tugs the other girl along with her. It not the bookcase in the corner that catches Laura's attention when she follows Carmilla in to her bedroom. It's the well worn copy of her first novel, sitting in pride of place on the bedside table. Laura makes her way over to it, picking the book up for closer inspection. There are creases running along the length of the paperback's spine. The corners of certain pages are folded over, and being used as bookmarks. There's no denying that Carmilla has left her mark on Laura's work.

"Of course you're a corner folder." Laura teases.  
"Let me guess, you're a bookmark kind of girl?" Carmilla purrs in her ear. She steps in so close that it would be difficult to slip so much as a sheet of paper between them.  
  
"Only when the batteries on my Kindle die."  
"Blasphemy..." Carmilla lets out a huff of air. Her laughter tickles the side of Laura's neck. There's no doubt about what's going to happen. The whole night has been building up to this. Dinner was a mere formality.

Carmilla's hands find their way to Laura's hips. With one gentle tug, she turns the young writer around, so that she is flush against her. "Laura..."  
"You said my name-" Laura's shock at finally hearing her name come from Carmilla's lips doesn't last long. Not when Carmilla is putting her mouth to better use. They kiss with a desperate kind of passion. Neither of them stops to second guess what is happening; it's as inevitable as the setting of the sun.  
"Your name has been the only thing on my mind for weeks, Cupcake." Carmilla admits with a heavy sigh. Kissing Laura feels like taking that first sip of water after completing a marathon. Carmilla just can't get enough. "But if we stay in here any longer, I'm going to be ripping your clothes off... and dragging  _my_ name from your lips."  
  
"I'm good with that..." Laura is breathless as she pulls back. She tugs off her blazer, tossing it aside. It cost a pretty penny, and she'd rather not have it getting ripped.  
"Good answer." Carmilla's lips curl in to a smile that is almost predatory. It's the only warning Laura gets before the other woman is pushing her backwards. Her legs hit the edge of Carmilla's mattress. They give out from under her as they start making out again. Carmilla takes full advantage of this by climbing on to Laura's lap. Her deft fingers work at the buttons of her blouse.

At the same time, Carmilla's lips make their way to her neck. Her teeth nip at the soft column of Laura's throat. The gentle bites are playful in nature, but have a profound effect on the younger girl. Laura isn't used to the kind of attention that Carmilla is paying to her body. Danny always had a way of touching her like she was as fragile as an ornament made of glass. Carmilla has no such qualms. Her hands slip under Laura's silk blouse as she palms her breasts over her bra. All the while she goes back to kissing her mouth with an insatiable kind of hunger.

"You're wearing too many clothes..." Laura grumbles as Carmilla slips her blouse over her shoulders. The fabric pools around Laura's waist. "It's not exactly fair."  
"Life isn't fair, Cutie." Carmilla kisses her way along the other girl's jaw, her hands making light work of her bra.  
"Carm..." The way Laura says her name is half whine, half desperate plea. Carmilla doesn't relent though; not yet. Her lips latch back on to Laura's, and she shifts her weight so they're both lying down. She kisses her way down Laura's stomach, trying to memorize every inch of her body.

Carmilla's teeth rake lightly over the smaller girl's hip bone. It's a good thing her hand is pressing down on the other hip. It's the only thing that stops Laura from bolting upright. "Fuck! Carm..."  
"I think that's the first time I've heard you swear...I like it. I want to hear more." Carmilla chuckles against the inside of Laura's hip as she pulls down her slacks.

"Well... just keep doing what you're doing." Laura lets out a ragged breath. She's too distracted to care that she's just given the other woman the verbal equivalent of a thumbs up. Carmilla's lips move down the inside of her leg, stopping at the hollow at the back of her knee. She looks up at Laura with the kind of lustful expression that would never get a PG-13 rating.  
  
"Oh, don't worry...I intend to." Stepping back from the bed, Carmilla takes in the full view. Laura, feeling self conscious, goes to cover herself. "Don't... God, you're perfect." Carmilla looks at her like she's some kind of rare, mythical creature. Something precious and collectible. Something to leave her mark on.

Laura watches on as Carmilla reaches back to unzip her dress. It drops to the ground, revealing creamy white flesh and lacy black lingerie. The breath Laura had been in the middle of taking catches in her throat. "Wow..." Despite writing for a living, her words aren't as eloquent as Carmilla's. "Wow, you're...just, wow..."

Carmilla smirks as she slinks back over to the bed, moving with the grace of a wildcat. She climbs back on to Laura's lap, draping her arms around her neck. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Creampuff." Leaning in, she runs her tongue along Laura's bottom lip. When she takes it between her teeth, softly biting down, it's a promise of things to come.

 

* * *

"Hey, Laura. It's me." Carmilla announces to the other girl's answering machine. She's standing in her kitchen, with her phone pressed to her ear while she brews a pot of coffee. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed last night. And I'm glad we finally met in person... You're everything I imagined you'd be; and more. I uh...I'm not that good with the whole talking about feelings and stuff..."

Carmilla takes a breath. She holds it while she pours out the coffee and adds creamer and sugar. "But I, uh, I think I fell for you the first time I heard your voice. Then it was your mind, your writing... and then your body. God, it's everything about you,  _Laura_... I think I'm in love with you, and you have no idea how much that terrifies me.."

"Carm?" She hangs up as she hears the telltale squeak of her bedroom door, followed by Laura's voice. The other girl makes an appearance, wearing Carmilla's bathrobe and a sleepy smile. "Hi."  
"Hey." Carmilla's own grin is plastered across her face as she hands over one of the mugs of coffee. She steals a kiss while she's at it. "I was about to bring you some breakfast."

"Oh, well in that case, I will be more than happy to go back to bed. I just need my phone out of my purse. I want to check my messages. My publisher said he'd call me when he gets my draft of the new book-"  
"Your messages will still be there in an hour...or two." That includes the one Carmilla just left. She hadn't counted on Laura hearing it quite so soon. "Besides, I'm sure between the two of us we could think of something better to do."

"You're right." Laura relents. She's distracted as Carmilla's hands find their way to her hips; and her mouth goes to the side of her neck. "Maybe we could start with skipping breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's all folks. Thanks for reading and for all of the awesome feedback! If you've enjoyed this, then I've got a couple of other Carmilla projects on the go, along with a few that I'll be posting once I finish some things off.
> 
> Trufreak.


End file.
